The Timeless Room
by proudtobeatheatrekid
Summary: Anna OC is stuck in a room in Hogwarts after she is orphaned. What will happen when Fred and George go exploring?
1. Anna 1: New girl

_A/N: Heyy! SO. This is an Idea I had a little while ago, and I've decided to post it as a two shot write now because I've been kinda busy, but I want to know what you guys think of my ideas!!!!! This story involves an OC, so I'm sorry if you don't like these stories._

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I am not JKR. I do like writing though!_

Anna 1- New girl

Anna sat in the room practicing the spells her mother had taught her. She had actually gotten quite good at the simple household ones, and longed to be able to get a book to learn more, for she had taught herself to read by reading along with her father when he read her picture books. He didn't realize what she was doing, which of course she used to her advantage, since they were picture books. But that didn't work anymore. She had gotten sufficient at reading and would sneak up to the library while her mother was washing the dishes to read interesting books on magic. She found one on a place called Hogwarts, which apparently was a school that boys had gone to for a long time to learn magic and become great wizards. it sounded amazing. she really wanted to go there, it was the one thing she hoped to do with her life, unfortunately she was a girl so she would never get to go.

But her wish came true sooner and with much less happy circumstances than she expected. When she was seven, a horse had galloped too fast for the other horses puling the carriage and the carriage toppled over, killing the riders. Anna was at home when this happened, but was immediately locked in a room which she was told she couldn't exit.

Over time, through her reading skills, she had deciphered many of the messages on the wall and had found out that it was a timeless room, it didn't exist in a specific time. Anyone from any time at all could come in and would find her there. only males could exit the room back into their time, however; females could exit if accompanied by a male. This thought excited her. But every time the headmaster came in all he did was hand her a bowl and say "Eat your soup." she had found out quite early that he found her to be a nuisance.

The 10 year old witch was still wearing the same dress she had worn on the day of her parents' deaths. Suddenly, the door opened, which confused her. It wasn't yet time for her meal yet. But the headmaster came in, followed by a very young girl, whom she later learned was 5. As the headmaster was showing the younger girl around, anna noticed a large book in the pocket of his robe. she slyly reached out and took it without him noticing, replacing it with her equally large book of household spells that she had gotten from her mother. quickly, she hid the headmaster's book. The headmaster left and said "meal is at noon tomorrow. be up or you don't get food."

"he would not give us food?" the little girl asked, surprised.

"We're just little nuisances to him. What's your name?"

"Rachel."

"I'm Anna. what happened to you? why are you here?"

"Oh... my parents... they... they were in a fire... I was outside in a broom shop. My mother had told me to appreciate all of the different varieties of muggle cleaning instruments while she went across the street to get food."

"Wow. that's terrible. i'm sorry. My parents' carriage flipped over."

"how long have you been here?"

"3 years."

"do you like it?"

"it gets boring at times... do you have a wand?"

"of course. i just got it. I don't know any spells though..."

"that's alright. I'll teach you. I also just stole a book from the headmaster. I think that there are more spells in it!"

"WOW!" Rachel was amazed at the older girl's ability, "you can read?"

"yup," replied Anna, "i taught myself."

"I wish that I could read. that would be SO cool!"

"I could try to teach you if you want, but i don't really know how good i will be at teaching reading. How about we try some spells first?"

"Okay. thanks!"

_A/N: PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE Review. And check out my other ideas! (I have one story that is on hold- sorry. Musical- and another Idea like this one!) PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWww ;D yeah? Okay, cool. Just press that review button!  
_


	2. FredGeorge 1: Sorting

_A/N: Hey! Sooo I've already introduced this story. The chapters will switch between Anna and Fred/George- 3rd person narration, so as to not be confusing (plus Fred and George are two people so...)_

_Disclaimer: I wish._

Fred/George 1- Sorting

Their boat had almost capsized on the way over, and they were really wet. But the three of them were laughing, and no one around them knew why.

"That was really fun. Wouldn't you say so, Fred?" commented a red haired 11 year old boy.

"indeed i would, George." responded a boy with the same red hair and features as the first?

There was a third boy there, with dreadlocks. "By the way, i was screaming too much to ask your names. I'm Lee."

'Hi Lee. I'm Fred, and this is George. We're twins."

"Well, the fact that we're twins is fairly obvious, don't you think? And you scream like a girl."

"that's been said before. and i could tell that you were twins. i can't tell you apart."

"don't worry. you'll learn, grasshopper." joked george.

"grasshopper?" asked a confused fred.

"don't you remember that muggle thing dad showed us? the HVS or something?"

"oh yeah, that."

"what's an HVS?" inquired Lee.

"oh, it's some muggle whatsit. I'm not really sure, but its like a picture... that tells a story. its weird." informed george.

At that point, a very stern looking woman came out of a door and said "In a moment you will pass through these doors to get sorted. Please follow me."

they all followed her, intimidated and worried about the sorting.

"what house do you think you'll be in?" whispered Lee.

"We'll probably be in gryffindor. our 3 older brothers are. What about you?"

"I'm not really sure, but i hope for gryffindor. i guess hufflepuff would be okay though."

they arrived in front of a sea of people in black robes. There were 4 long tables, and the ceiling showed clouds swiftly moving across a starry sky.

"Hey, it looks just like outside!" Lee commented.

"Yeah, apparently the ceiling's enchanted." said Fred.

"how do you know that?" asked Lee.

"Percy."

"Oh." retreated Lee. "who's percy?"

"Our brother. He's a third year and he loves this place." George clarified.

"cool."

"no. Charlie and bill are cool. Percy, not so much." corrected Fred.

"wow. I'm an only child. i don't have any brothers. Wish i did though. That'd be cool."

"It's not." replied both fred and george at the same time.

Lee didn't say anymore, but suddenly they heard a voice, and they looked around to see who was talking.

Lee, being taller, saw it first. "It's a hat!" he exclaimed.

"That must be the hat bill told us about. Apparently it quizzes us to see what we know and then sorts us into a house according to how well we do."

Lee was about to express his concern but he was interrupted by the same stern woman saying, "when i call your name, you will come forward and put the hat on your head."

One by one, the students went and sat on the stool with the hat on their head, then the hat would call out one of the four houses, and the respective table would cheer while the student sat down at that table. After about 12 students, the woman said "Jordan, Lee", and Lee went up to sit on the stool. the hat said "GRYFFINDOR!" and the table at which Fred and George's brothers were sitting cheered.

At last, the Woman called "Weasley, Fred", and fred went to go sit on the stool. 10 seconds later, the house shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" and Fred went to join Lee. then it was George's turn. "Weasley, George" she called. He was the Last person, and he walked up to the stool and put on the hat. "GRYFFINDOR!" it cried, and he happily went to join his brothers and friend.

_A/N: PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE Review. And check out my other ideas! (I have one story that is on hold- sorry. Musical- and another Idea like this one!) PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWww ;D yeah? Okay, cool. Just press that review button! _


	3. Anna 2: Spells

_A/N: okay, so I'm updating right before opening week. Enjoy it 'cause I'm super stressed!_

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own it. Get over it.

* * *

_

CHAPTER 3- Anna and Rachel.

"yes. 'Scourgify!' That's it, you're getting it!" Anna was encouraging, as the entire room was getting cleaned by rachel. It had been 2 weeks since Rachel first came into the room, and she was having a little bit of trouble with her second spell. "you're doing really well. better than i did." reasssured anna.

"But i can't get it right. See? the table Still isn't clean, and i've done the spell at least 6 times."

"you just have to concentrate more. visualize a clean table."

"I've been doing that."

"close your eyes." Rachel closed her eyes. "Okay, now imagine the table. WITHOUT the layer of dust. don't think of anything else." Anna quickly added, knowing that the younger girl had been thinking of her parents all the time, and her mourning was holding her back in everything. Anna knew from experience that it was hard to stop mourning, but it was also something that needed to be done. or at least not mourn 24/7. "Okay, now open your eyes and say the spell."

"Scourgify." said Rachel. "I DID IT!" she exclaimed as she saw the clean table.

"and just in time for lunch, too." Anna pointed out, seeing the headmaster come in. they both hastily stached their wands.

"Here's your bread. I feel like a house elf. I should really get one to do this," he muttered as he walked out of the room.

"that wouldn't work. only humans can enter this room. its on the wall." Anna informed the door.

with a sigh, rachel said, "He's so mean. I wish that we had a different headmaster. Maybe someone else would treat us like humans."

"Maybe. that would be nice." agreed anna.

Suddenly, the room began to shake, and it felt like the room was moving. then it stopped.

"what was that?" asked anna, knowing that she would get no answer.

But from that day on, the headmaster stopped coming. But Rachel continued to learn magic from Anna.

* * *

_A/N: oooohhh what happened? Heehee you'll have to wait to find out! Review!_


	4. FredGeorge 2: Detention

_A/N: so here's Fred/George 2... I might just start treating them as separate, not parts of a whole… hmmmm. We'll see. But for now, R&R!_

_Disclaimer: Yeah, right.

* * *

_

Fred/ George 2: Detention

Fred and George were sitting in Filch's office a week after they had gotten to school. Filch wasn't there yet, because he was still trying to get rid of the dungbomb smell. he wasn't doing very well, being a squib probably didn't help much.

"I wonder what filch keeps in his drawers?" wondered George.

"I dunno, but this drawer seems to be labeled 'confiscated and highly dangerous'. It's probably filled with interesting things." replied Fred.

"I don't doubt it, dear brother." confirmed George, an extremely mischevious look on his face.

But at that very moment, Filch came in, petting mrs. Norris and muttering something under his breath about whipping.

"Well, i think that a week of detention with professor Snape in the dungeon will show you what happens to pranksters in hogwarts."

Fred, noticing that George was trying to take something out of the pocket of his robes in which there were more dungbombs, tried to distract Filch. "yes sir. We're very sorry. It won't happen again, sir."

and in one fluid motion, George whipped another dungbomb out of his pocket and discreetly threw it out the door.

filch immediately ran out the door to find the perpetrators, and, knowing that they didn't have much time, Fred, who was closer to the drawer, pulled it open and grabbed a piece of parchment that was sitting there. he hastily closed the drawer and stuck the parchment in his pocket.

Filch came back in and screamed, "ANOTHER WEEK'S DETENTION! NOW OUT!"

With that, the twins rushed out of the room.

* * *

Later, in their dorm:

"It cannot just be a piece of old parchment! It has to have a secret! HAS TO!" vented a frustrated Fred.

George was more calm, replying, "Fred, we should just give up. remember that prank we were going to play on Percy?"

"George! we can't just give up!"

"Fine. We'll pick it up later."

Suddenly, another redhead entered the room.

"Hello boys. You two look like you're up to no good."

"You know us too well, Charlie."

"That I do. I hope you won't get into trouble again. Mom is already threatening to send a howler."

"She wouldn't." a scandalized look crossed George's face.

"think about what you just said george." counseled his twin.

"wow. did i really just say that? I .can't believe myself." remarked George.

"What's that?" Charlie asked Fred

"Oh, just an old piece of parchment." replied Fred.

"Oh, really? Hmm. I might just have to abuse my power as both prefect and quidditch captain and confinscate it."

"Ah, but you have no proof that it's not allowed." rebuttled the ever- calm George.

"But I'm quite sure I will soon. Have fun, boys." with that, he left.

"Hey Fred, can I see that?"

"Why, George? You wanted to give up."

"I read this book about transfiguration and I want to try something on it."

"George... You have to swear that you're not doing anything good."

Gerge was trying to wrestle the parchment out of Fred's hands, and they were having a tug of war. "FINE! I SWEAR I'M NOT UP TO ANYTHING GOOD!" Suddenly, one word appeared on the parchment. It read

**_Close_**

The twins dropped the parchment in shock.

"What does that mean?" asked Fred, confused.

"What if there's a phrase or something that we have to guess?"

"Like a password!" exclaimed Fred, then he hastily picked up the parchment, which was once again blank. "I swear I'm not up to something good."

**_Clos_e**

"Again? Hmm. 'anything must not matter then. Maybe neither 'anything' nor 'something' are in the phrase." George used some of his little-known logic.

"Good idea! I swear that I am not up to good."

_**Try again**_

"I think that we got closer! hmm... I swear that I am not up to good doesn't sound gramatically correct. What if it's 'no good'?"

Fred tried again, "I swear that I am up to no good."

**_I don't believe you_**

"WHAT?" George cried. "I swore!"

"Maybe it wants us to give it something more powerful?"

"Like what?"

"I dunno. What about 'solemnly'?"

"'Solemnly'? Really, Fred?"

"Hey, It's the best I can think of."

"Fine then. Try it. I doubt it will work."

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

**_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present the Marauder's map._**

"YES!" Fred and George celebrated, high- fiving. They then began to explore the map, which they soon found was a map of Hogwarts. Every person in the entire castle was marked on it.

"Hey look- Dumbledore's pacing in his office!" exclaimed George, pointing.

"And Charlie's coming back! Uh oh! I wonder how we close it?"

Immediately following it, they saw a speech bubble appear from the dot labeled "Fred Weasley". It said _**Mischief Managed**_. Fred immediately said this, and the map disappeared just in time for Charlie to enter the room.

"Found out anything useful, boys?"

"Nope. I've given up. Fred's still trying though." George informed him.

"Well, good for you. I'd throw that away. It looks as if it could have been dad's, and I don't really want people thinking we use heand-me-down parchment, too."

"Good point." replied Fred, "I'll stop soon."

"Good boy." Charlie replied, leaving

"Hey! I'm not a dog!" Fred called after him.

* * *

_A/N: alrighty now. Be a good doggy just like Fred and REVIEW! (heehee)_


End file.
